Jedipedia Diskussion:Benutzerversammlung 20130921
Jedi-Ritter Wahlen Hallo, liebe Kollegen und Kolleginnen, ich würde bei der Benutzerversammlung gerne über die Wahlen zum Jedi-Ritter diskutieren. Wie sicherlich jeder von euch weiß, können Admins einem Benutzer einfach so (Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das ausdrücken soll, deshalb Verzeihung) die Rechte eines Jedi-Ritters einem normalen Benutzer geben. Das würde ich gerne ändern, ich bin der Meinung das sich jeder Benutzer einer Wahl zum Jedi-Ritter stellen sollte, damit jeder darüber abstimmen kann ob der jeweilige Benutzer es verdient hat Jedi-Ritter zu werden. Sonst könnte es dazu führen das der Eindruck vermittelt wird, dass manche Benutzer von den Admins bevorzugt werden. Wie z.B. bei mir der Fall war, musste ich mich zwei mal aufstellen um die Rechte eines Jedi-Ritters zu erlangen. Andere dagegen werden ohne das sie sich einer Wahl unterziehen müssen zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt. MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 16:59, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Es spricht für Hekrons Gerechtigkeitssinn, dieses Thema vorzuschlagen. Dennoch möchte ich einige Punkte hiergegen anführen. Zum ersten, dass die Vergabe des Move-Rechtes keine so weitreichende Berechtigung (und damit auch Verpflichtung) darstellt wie die Rechte eines Administrators; zum zweiten, dass ein durch Wahl erlangtes Recht auch nur durch eine Abwahl wieder aberkannt werden kann, was eine ganze Reihe von Abstimmungen erforderlich machen würde; und schließlich zum dritten, dass die bisherige Praxis der Zuerkennung und Aberkennung des Rechtes nach pflichtgemäßem Ermessen der Administratoren wohl in keinem Falle zu untragbaren Ergebnissen geführt hat. Dass jemand zwei Anläufe braucht, soll auch bei Wahlen schon vorgekommen sein. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:24, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Da stimme ich Flusswelt zu. Die Benutzer können voten, was sie ja auch tun, und mit der Vergabe der Move-Rechte hat man keine so weitreichende Berechtigung wie mit den Administratorrechten – wie Fluss bereits sagte. Was die betrifft, die angeblich ohne sich einer Wahl zu unterziehen die Rechte erhielten: Wer dagegen war, hätte das sagen können, denn wenn sich jemand dort auf der Seite aufstellt, dann kommt das einer Wahl gleich. Jere-Wan Kenobi z.B. wurde auch nur zum Ritter ernannt, weil er eigentlich einen Bot für dieses Wiki schreiben wollte (er ist Informatiker) – als er das nicht getan hat, wurden ihm die Rechte wieder entzogen. Aber ich stimme dir, Hekron, in einem Punk schon zu: Wenn die Ernennung im Ermessen der Administration liegt, dann sollte sich die Administration schon genauer absprechen – ich will nichts falsches sagen, denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber bei Hekrons Wahl sah es ganz so aus, als habe Don Diego nicht alle Admins angesprochen. Schließlich ist Fluss später noch mal hin und hat die Wahl erneut gestartet. Und selbst wenn Don Diego Flusswelt angesprochen haben sollte, dann scheint es offensichtlich Uneinigkeit unter den Admins gegeben zu haben. Also entweder wird gewählt oder die Admins sprechen sich ab. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 09:37, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Ohne jetzt Altes aufwärmen zu wollen, aber da Hekron diesen Punkt angesprochen hat und das zur Transparenz dient, erzähle ich einmal kurz, wie es damals war. DoDo hat sich tatsächlich mit (zumindestens) mir abgesprochen, wenn ich mich nicht irre, auch mit Hunter. Beim ersten Mal waren wir der Meinung, dass Hekron noch nicht die nötige Erfahrung hatte, aber nachdem ich seine sehr positive Entwicklung bemerkt habe (die sich bis heute positiv fortsetzt), habe ich ihn ermutigt, sich ein zweites Mal zu bewerben und ihm dann auch den Rang zuerkannt. Ich halte das nach wie vor für richtig. Ähnlich war übrigens der Verlauf bei Skyguy, auch er hatte zwei Anläufe. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 20:46, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::Achso. Tut mir leid, dann ist's ja in Ordnung. Aber sofern niemand etwas dagegen hat, lasse ich das einfach trotzdem mal in der Themenliste, um auch andere Benutzer um ihre Meinung fragen zu können, ob sie etwas gegen die aktuelle Methode haben. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:27, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Formales Ein eher formaler Vorschlag: Bei einer solchen Benutzerversammlung finde ich es wichtig, dass man hinterher so etwas wie ein Protokoll zum Nachlesen hat. Daher wäre es gut, wenn jemand "mitschneiden" würde und später das Protokoll z. B. als pdf hochladen könnte. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:16, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Das wäre gut, allerdings kann ich schonmal sagen, dass ich nicht zur Verfügung stehe – der PDF-Creator, den ich gerade heruntergeladen habe, ist viiiiiiiiiiiel zu kompliziert. Datei:;-).gif Nein, im Ernst: Ich kann's nicht, aber es wäre schön, wenn sich dafür jemand fände. Allerdings könnte man zur Not auch einfach den Chatverlauf kopieren und hier einfügen. Corran (Diskussion) 17:33, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Hierzu kann ich mich anbieten. Ich arbeite mit einem Chat-Programm, das den Verlauf speichert, so kann gewährlistet werden, dass wir alles mitbekommen, auch wenn jemand die Verbindung verliert. Grüße --RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 17:49, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Ausgezeichnet, RC-3004. Vielleicht sollten wir dann ein separates Archiv anlegen wo das Zeug reinkommt und auf der Seite einen Link dazu einfügen. AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 11:47, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay, gute Idee. Werde ich dann machen. Viele Grüße RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:40, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Verwarlosung der Jedipedia Guten Abend geehrte Benutzerschaft, leider ist in den letzten Monaten bzw. letztes Jahr nicht viel an Portalen und Hauptseite passiert, sodass Besucher/Nutzer möglicherweise abgeschreckt, oder nicht genug bedient werden. Somit wird die Aufgabe dieses Wikis nicht erfüllt. Das sollte man auf jeden Fall in Arbeit nehmen und als eines der wichtigsten Themen der Versammlung behandeln. Somit bitte ich meine Kollegen, sich dieses Thema zu Herzen zu nehmen und darüber nachzudenken und schließlich auch selbst anzupacken, denn dieses Problem muss auf mehrere Schultern verteilt werden. (Für mehr Infos hier nachlesen). Viele Grüße --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 17:26, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Dem stimme ich zu, das muss unbedingt diskutiert werden. Ich selbst habe mir ja mal vorgenommen, die Portale zu aktualisieren, was ich mit dem Literatur-Portal schon getan habe, aber da wir hier auch eine Menge weiterer Portale haben, muss diese Arbeit entweder aufgeteilt werden oder die Portale abgeschafft, was ich sehr schade fände. Obwohl ich anmerken möchte, dass ich mir ernsthaft nicht vorstellen kann, dass sich so viele diese Portale durchlesen – wer sich die Willkommensnachricht und die Hinweise auf seiner Diskussionsseite nicht durchliest, der nimmt sich meist auch nicht die Zeit, sich die Portale anzuschauen. Falls ich irre, so korrigiert mich. Aber auf jeden Fall besteht hier Diskussionsbedarf. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:30, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Kommunikation & Organisation Liebes Jedipediateam, ich denke, dass in der Jedipedia noch viel in Sachen Kommunikation und Organisation getan werden muss. Ich werde jetzt alles so sagen wie ich es mir denke, darum bitte nicht beleidigt sein. Ich werde selbstverständlich keine Benutzer in den Dreck ziehen. #'Kommunikation': Um die Kommunikation in der Jedipedia steht es meiner Meinung ganz schlecht. Verschiedene Wahlen, wie die EXZ, LSW und HGA werden meist von den weniger erfahrenen Benutzer zu spät oder gar nicht bemerkt. Ebenso steht es mit den Meister/Ritter-Wahlen, nur das betrifft Benutzer und nicht Seiten, wodurch es Wichtigkeit zulegt. Ich denke wir sollten ein besseres und ausgereifteres, aber vor allem ein gut überlegtes und funktionierendes Nachrichtensystem schaffen, so wie die blaue Box, welche beim Bearbeiten einer Benutzerseitendiskussion beim jeweiligen Benutzer erscheint, aber auch auftritt, wenn Bearbeitungen im Letzten Änderungen-Portal in den Community-Kästchen vorgenommen werden. Wir sollten das Installieren aber lieber einem Spezialisten überlassen. Ich denke auch diese Seite wird von den neueren Benutzern wie der Herr von Angmar oder Ahsoka Tano die Beste (ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse, wenn ihr doch von den Wahlen wisst) werden die Wahlen noch nicht bemerkt, da diese erst durch das Checken der E-Mails oder der Letzten Änderungen zu Tage treten. Die kürzlich erstellte Jedipedia:Liste der Wahlen und Abstimmungen ist zwar schön zum überblicken der Wahlen, doch was nützt mir die Seite wenn ich nicht weiß, dass es sie gibt. Wo wir auch schon bei der Organisation sind. #'Organisation': Jedipedia sollte von Grund auf saniert werden. *'Benutzerschulung':Fangen wir bei der Willkommensnachricht an. Ich denke nicht, dass mehr als 50% der Benutzer diese Nachricht lesen werden, ich habe sie auch nur überflogen und kann jetzt beim besten Willen nicht mehr sagen was da drin gestanden ist. Man sollte auch die Ersten Schritte besser einbinden in die Willkommensnachricht. Ich habe mir zu diesem Thema ein bisschen Gedanken gemacht. Jeder kennt doch die LEGO-Anleitungen (ich nehme jetzt diese Beispiel weil ich früher selbst sehr viel gebaut habe). Sie sind mit vielen Bilder ausgeschmückt und man muss sie lesen um das Spielzeug zusammenzubauen. Ich finde, in die Willkommensnachricht sollten wir eine ähnliche Anleitung einbauen, am besten in eine Scrollbox, kurz und bündig, nur das Wichtigste zum erstellen und bearbeiten einer JP-Seite vorhanden, und vor allen sollten viele Bilder vorhanden sein, weil sich die am besten hervorheben lassen, die Anleitung besser aussehen lassen und zum Ansehen und daher auch Lesen anregen. Ich würde (wenn der Vorschlag akzeptiert wird) gerne das Erstellen dieser Anleitung übernehmen. Das wäre zum Punkt Benutzerschulung. *'Regeln': Die Regeln im Jedipedia sind meiner Meinung viel zu lasch und ungeregelt (Datei:;-).gif). Erst vor kurzem gab es einen Fall, wurde Corrans und meine Ratschläge, nein Zurechtweisungen immer wieder abgewiesen und missachtet. Der Benutzer wurde schließlich auf, ich denke es war unbestimmte, Zeitspanne gesperrt, aber dennoch, wieso hat er unsere Ratschläge ignoriert. es gibt natürlich mehrere Gründe, aber der ist zutreffend: 1) Weil er nicht keinen Respekt vor Admins und anderen Benutzern hat und 2) weil ihm wahrscheinlich nicht klar war, was ihn erwartete. Man sollte eine „kleines Gesetzbuch“ fürs Wiki schaffen, um diese kontrollierter zu führen und zu verwalten. Das wär's dann von mir bis auf einen Punkt: Ich fände es cool, wenn das Wiki ein neues Design bekommen würde. Das StarTrek-Wiki Memory Alpha ist völlig schwarz, was ich persönlich zu düster finde, aber ein schönes gelb, wie die Infoboxfarbe Jedi wäre schon schön. MonoBook hat eine schöne Farbe, wie mir gerade einfällt. So jetzt habe ich was geleistet, das war's. Datei:--).gif --Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:53, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Das finde ich eine sehr gute Idee von dir Skyguy. Eine Anleitung zum Zurechtfinden wäre sicherlich sehr hilfreich. Unerfahrene und neue Benutzer werden sicherlich davon profitieren können. Ich finde es auch wichtig, dass man dort reinbringt, wie man Vorlagen benutzt und korrekt ausfüllt. Außerdem Form und das Einbinden von Bildern und Einzelnachweisen. Ich würde es in der NAchricht kurz beschreiben und/oder einen direkten Link zu den Ersten Schritten erstellen. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:19, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Eine Anleitung selbst ist generell immer eine gute Idee, aber die gibt es schon. Dafür haben wir zig verschiedene Hilfeseiten, die man sich durchlesen kann. Auf die Wahlen wird jetzt ja hingewiesen, das wurde alles schon geklärt. 1.) Haben wir die Liste und 2.) habe ich die neue Bubble eingefügt. An dieser Stelle bloß nur noch die Anmerkung, dass Ahsoka Tano die Beste anfangs immer abgestimmt hat. Ich sah bei ihr auf jeden Fall Interesse an den Wahlen, da sie mich im Chat immer auf diese angesprochen hat – mittlerweile ist sie ja aber nicht mehr so aktiv. Was das Gesetzbuch betrifft, so finde ich diese Idee nicht wirklich sinnvoll, denn wir haben bereits die Richtlinien – und wer dagegen einmal verstößt, Skyguy, wird nicht auf unbestimmte Zeit gesperrt – den Benutzer, den du angesprochen hast, habe ich für drei Tage gesperrt. Und das jetzige Design finde ich auch ganz gut. Das hier ist nur meine Meinung, aber ich kann, offen gesagt, die meisten dieser Vorschläge nicht richtig unterstützen, da sie entweder 1.) m.M.n. sinnlos sind, 2.) bereits diskutiert wurden oder ich sie 3.) einfach nicht unterstürze. Lediglich die Anleitung fände ich interessant, da müsste man dann aber über das Design diskutieren. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:22, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Danke für die Einwände. Das mit der Bubble habe ich gesehen, das ist super und ich würde wirklich gerne wissen wie das funktioniert, dass wäre vor allem für die Wahlen sehr gut einsetzbar (wie du ja bereits getan hast). Ja, es stimmt , wir haben jetzt die Wahlenlistenseite , aber was bringt es, wenn man nicht weiß das es sie gibt. Ich halte mich mit den Letzen Änderungen und Letzten Aktivitäten auf dem Laufenden, aber die Mehrzahl der Benutzer nutzt dieses Hilfsmittel nicht. Daher, wie sollen sie auf die Seite aufmerksam gemacht werden? Man müsste es in mühsamer Arbeit in jede Disku der Benutzer tippen. Man könnte es natürlich in die Willkommensnachricht schreiben, aber die wird meiner Meinung (und Erfahrung) nicht wirklich gelesen sondern nur überflogen (höchstens). Ich spreche hierbei selbstverständlich nicht von einzelnen Benutzern, sondern von der breiten Masse. Ich kenne jemanden persönlich in diesem Wiki, und ich bin mir sicher, dass er die Nachricht nicht gelesen hat. Zu den Richtlinien, das ist super, da sind alle Regeln zum Schreiben eines Artikels festgelegt, so wie es sein sollte. Aber ich habe gemeint, dass die Folgen bei Regelverstößen etwas genauer definiert werden sollten. Ein kleines Beispiel (nehmen wir den kürzlich gelegenen Fall, drei Tage): Verstoße gegen die Richtlinien, trotz mehrmaliger Ermahnungen durch einen Administrator oder anderen Benutzer - Sperre für drei Tage. Oder noch was: Vandalismus bei der Seite ... - Sperre für unbestimmt Zeitspanne. So etwas in der Art. Auf der Richtlinienseite steht nur etwas gegen Vandalismus, und das ganz unten. Und die verschiedenen Hilfsseiten. Meiner Meinung nach sind es zu viele für den startenden Benutzer. Man sollte die Benutzung des Wikis zuerst kurz und bündig verdeutlichen, wer mehr Zeit ins Jedipedia investieren will kann ja in die Tiefe gehen und sich alle Seiten durchlesen. Aber am wichtigsten bei einer solchen Kurzfassung sind die Bilder, oder vielleicht ein Video (etwas übertrieben, aber na ja, möglicherweise hat jmd. Lust Datei:;-).gif). Bilder sieht man sich an, und sie zeigen einem mehr, als wenn man es in Worten fassen würde. Texte kann man falsch verstehen, aber Bilder haben eine klare Bedeutung. Was die Seitenfarbe angeht, ist mir gerade ein Licht aufgegangen. Wenn ich mein Jedigelb haben will, wechsle ich einfach zu MonoBook, die haben die Farbe. Nur weiß man dort nie, wie viele Bearbeitungen man gerade gemacht hat. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 19:14, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::Guten Abend, werte Benutzer. Ich habe bereits vorhins einen Text beiseite gelegt, den ich leider nicht zur rechten Zeit abspeichern konnte. Deshalb diese Inhaltliche Verspätung, bitte jedoch trotzdem mein Argument zu lesen, auch wenn dieses möglicherweise nicht mehr aktuell, oder von anderen Abschnitten beeinflusst ist: ::::Das sind zwar alles Gute Vorschläge, aber auch sehr, sehr, viel Arbeit. Dieses Thema kann auf jeden Fall bei der Benutzerversammlung integriert werden, da es einige sehr wichtige Aspekte anspricht, muss jedoch, höchstwahrscheinlich einige Kompromisse eingehen. Fangen wir mit Punkt Eins an: ::::Kommunikation: Da das Thema Kommunikation in Skyguys Text nur auf die Wahlen hinweißt, würde ich vorschlagen dass die Liste aller Wahlen einen großen Button auf der Hauptseite und einen Absatz auf Benutzerdiskussionen erhält, somit kann jeder darauf hingewießen werden und niemand mehr sagen, er hätte von all den Wahlen nichts gewusst. Kommunikation knüpft sofort auch an Organistation an: ::::Benutzerschulung: Das ist zwar eine gute Idee, vorallem, da ein Großteil der Benutzerschaft aus Jugendlichen besteht. Aber meiner Meinung nach sollten neu angemeldete Benutzer erwachsen genug sein, um sich die Hilfs-Seiten durchzulesen. Bei der Vorlagenbenutzung kann etwas getan werden. Anleitungen mit Bildern für Code- und Quelltext- Ansicht würden sich auf jeden Fall gut machen. Ich persönlich hatte bei anfangs überhaupt keine Ahnung was Vorlagen bzw. deren Benutzung überhaupt war. Bei Kommunikation mit neuen Benutzern geht noch einiges! ::::Regeln: Regeln und Anweisungen sind zu beachten und zu respektieren, müssen aber bei Missachtung nicht sofort bestraft werden. Neuen Benutzern fallen Anweisungen oder Regeln nicht einmal sofort auf (dies liegt aber meist auch an mangelnder Kommunikation, wie oben bereits angesprochen). Admins, mit diesem Zuständigkeitsbereich sollten sich auf neue Benutzer einstellen und bei Fehlern nicht bestrafen sondern jediglich darauf hinweisen oder deren Sicht erst einmal anhören, bevor vorschnell geurteilt wird (hierbei sollte auch auf Benutzer eingegangen werden, nicht dass noch Missverständnisse oder Konflikte entstehen). Es sollte nicht so rüberkommen, dass Admins übermächtig seien und kleinere, anfangende Benutzer diesen nichts entgegenzusetzen hätten. ::::Neuer Look: Gegen einen neuen Look hätte ich persönlich nichts. Wenn du das übernehmen möchtest habe ich kein Problem damit. Ich muss jedoch daran erinnern, dass wir eigentlich Besseres zu tun haben als, sich mit solchen Unwichtigkeiten wie einen neuen Look herumzuschlagen, geschweigedenn darüber Abzustimmen. Da sollte man sich lieber auf andere Punkte konzentrieren. ::::Ich hoffe meine Meinung über Syguys Vorschläge wurden zur Kenntnis genommen, auch wenn diese vielleicht nichtmehr aktuell sind. Schönen Abend noch wünscht --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 20:54, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::::Das mit dem neuen Look war selbstverständlich kein Diskussionsthema, ich wollte nur ansprechen das es eine gute Idee wäre. Aber es gibt schon einen anderen Look, den MonoBook. Der wäre so wie ich es wollte, mir ist er nur entfallen beim Vorschlag. Es stimmt, das mit der Kommunikation bedeutet viel Arbeit, aber ein Wiki ist nun mal Arbeit. Und diese Vorschläge sind nun mal dazu da, die Arbeit im Wiki zu erleichtern. In den Vorschlägenabstimmungen hat Ben gefragt, ob wir die Wahlenliste in Hauptseite und Community-Nachrichten integrieren sollten. Der Vorschlag wurde angenommen, aber passiert ist derweilen noch nichts, teils aus Vergessen und teils aus der Hauptseiten sperre für normale Benutzer. an muss ja nur einmal wissen, dass die Seite existiert., dann ist es ja auch möglich sie wiederzufinden und sich die neuen Wahlen anzusehen. Was ich bei Kommunikation vergessen habe sind, ich nenne sie jetzt mal „Durchsagen“. Damit meine ich, wenn verschiedene Benutzer den gleichen Fehler machen, oder viele Seiten einen falschen Link oder einen Formatfehler besitzen, kann man dass auf einer bestimmten Seite hinschreiben und jeder Benutzer kann nachlesen was er zu tun hat um diesen Fehler zu vermeiden oder auszubessern. Ich habe derzeit die Wahlenlistenseite als eine Solche benutzt. Zur Benutzerschulung, es stimmt, Wikibenutzer sollten alt genug sein um sich die verschiedenen Seiten durchzulesen. Ich fände es aber dennoch klug, einen kurzen Einblick ins Schreiben eines Artikels zu gewähren, und dann dazu aufzufordern, sich die anderen verschiedenen Seiten durchzulesen, welche ja wirklich sehr genau sind, und für einen Anfänger meist unnötig sind (z.B. Einzelnachweise). Bei den Regeln habe ich auch nicht gemeint, dass man sofort bestraft werden würde. Zuerst kommen die Ermahnungen, dann die Strafandrohung, und dann die Strafe. Ich will ja auch nicht gleich wegen eines Fehler gesperrt werden. Fehler passieren, aber sie sind da um aus ihnen zu lernen und ohne sie ist ein Wiki unmöglich. So ich denke das war's, Solo ich hoffe dir sind jetzt meine Standpunkte klar. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 06:07, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Ich hätte hier jetzt noch einiges zu sagen, aber dafür soll ja eigentlich die Benutzerversammlung da sein, in der alle Nutzer zur selben Zeit miteinander sprechen können. Deshalb schlage ich an dieser Stelle einfach mal vor, dass wir dieses Thema mit in die Themenliste aufnehmen, denn wie es scheint besteht hier ein großer Diskussionsbedarf. Alle weiteren Vorschläge und Einwände bezüglich der Kommunikation und Organisation bitte ich daher, in der Benutzerversammlung vorzubringen. Vielen Dank Skyguy, dass du dieses Thema vorgeschlagen hast. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 09:18, 7. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Datum und Uhrzeit? Guten Tag liebe Kollegen und Kolleginnen, wir diskutieren nun schon lange, was wir bei der geplanten Benutzerversammlung besprechen und worüber wir am Ende abstimmen werden. Nun wüsste ich gerne wann genau diese Versammlung statt findet. Andere Benutzer würde das sicherlich auch sehr interessieren, um schon mal in Voraus planen zu können, wann sie sich Zeit nehmen müssen. Da die Schulferien nun bereits vorüber sind, müsste man eine Zeit wählen, die sich mit Nachmittagsunterricht, aber auch außerschulischen Aktivitäten sowie Arbeitszeiten, gut verträgt. Ich würde daher auf jeden Fall vorschlagen es abends abzuhalten. Vielleicht ab 5 Uhr oder 6 Uhr. Wann es nicht anders geht, sogar später, doch einige von uns können vielleicht nicht mehr so spät. Auf diese Dinge müsste man alle auchten. Ich hoffe dennoch, wir finden eine geeignete Uhrzeit. Was das Datum betrifft, so habe ich persönlich keine konkreten Vorstellungen oder Wünsche, aber ich finde wochenends würde einige unserer Probleme erleichtern. Ich hoffe ich konnte hiermit eine konstruktive Diskussion anregen, an der sich einige Benutzer beteiligen werden. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:48, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo RC, :freut mich, dass du dieses Thema endlich ansprichst. Ich teile deine Meinung, die Versammlung sollte abends und wenn möglich am Wochenende stattfinden. Ich würde sagen am besten noch in diesem Monat und schlage daher vor, dass es vielleicht sogar zwei Tage sein sollten, weil an dem ersten Tag vermutlich nicht alle können und es daher eine Nachbesprechung geben könnte. So muss dann niemand einen wichtigen Termin ausfallen lassen, und kann sich alle Einzelheiten und wichtigen Fakten nochmal am Tag danach anhören. Ich schlage daher das Wochenende der nächsten Woche vor. So hat jeder erstmal etwas freiraum um zu schauen ob er da Zeit hat und kann seine Termine (wenn möglich) vielleicht noch verschieben. Ich fände es gut wenn die Wahl ab 18:00 Uhr beginnen würde, spätestens 18:30 Uhr. So verpassen auch ein paar Nachzügler nichts wichtiges. :Das war dann mal mein Vorschlag. :MfG. -'Dunkler Lord Darth Hekron30px' 16:32, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Deinen Vorschlag finde ich gut. Aber verpassen muss hier überhaupt niemand etwas, denn der Chatverlauf wird von mir nebenher aufgezeicnet und später in der JP veröffentlicht, wie oben beschrieben. Jedoch ist ja auch wichtig mitreden zu können und dafür wäre eine solche Zeit passend. Danke für den Vorschlag, mal sehen was andere Benutzer dazu sagen. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 16:36, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Ich schließe mich auf jeden Fall dem Abend und dem Wochenende an – vorzugsweise Freitags, wenn es nach mir ginge, Samstags ist natürlich auch möglich. Aber auf jeden Fall Abends, da die meisten Vormittags zur Schule gehen oder auf der Arbeit sind. Ich würde sogar noch weiter gehen und gegen 20:00 Uhr vorschlagen, denn am nächsten Tag wäre a.) keine Schule und b.) essen die meisten gegen 18:00 Uhr zu Abend – ich z.B. esse mit meiner Familie gemeinsam zu Abend, und das meist gegen 18:00 Uhr. Ich liste einfach mal die Zeiten auf, die am Wochenende von meiner Seite aus gingen, selbstverständlich hat jeder wann anders Zeit. Zur Not 18:00 Uhr, 19:00 Uhr, 20:00 Uhr, 21:00 Uhr, wahrscheinlich auch 22:00 Uhr, wobei man dann beachten muss, dass so eine Versammlung auch ein bisschen Zeit in Anspruch nimmt und daher ein bisschen länger gehen könnte. Diese Zeiten treffen (bis auf 22:00 Uhr) auch innerhalb der Woche zu, wobei ich sowohl Samstag als auch Sonntag auch den Nachmittag über könnte und von Mittwoch bis Freitag ab 16:00 Uhr, vorausgesetzt, es kommt nichts dazwischen. Montag und Dienstag kann ich nicht am Nachmittag. Fällt der Termin innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen, so sind die in der Woche Nachmittagsangaben ungültig und ich kann erst frühestens ab 17:30 Uhr, weil ich bis dahin auf der Arbeit bin, und die kann man ja bekanntlich nicht verschieben. Also wie man es auch dreht und wendet, der Termin sollte auf einen Abend am Wochenende fallen, der, wenn möglich, nicht zu früh, aber auch nicht zu spät ist. Das sind jetzt mal nur meine persönlichen Angaben, zu diesen Zeiten kann ich. Ich bin sicher, es findet sich ein passender Termin. Auf ein freudiges diskutieren. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:04, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::Ein Grund, warum ich die Zeit 17 oder 18 Uhr vorgeschlagen habe ist ja, dass dies für mich die ideale Zeit wäre. Viel später wäre ein Problem für mich, das ich dann eben erst noch zu klären hätte, da ich oft nach 19 Uhr anderes zu tun habe :/ Wie ich sehe stimmt Darth Hekron mir da ebenfalls zu. Ein gemeinsames Essen mit der Familie ist ja durchaus wirklich schön, aber an einem Abend wirst du sicher eine Ausnahme machen können oder Corran? Ich, um dein Beispiel aufzugreifen, viele Leute würden um 18 Uhr essen, bin ganz diener Meinung, aber das kann man doch auch nebenher machen oder? Ich hoffe hier beteiligen sich nicht nur wir drei, sondern, dass andere Benutzer auch ihre Wunschzeiten mitteilen würden. Nach 19 Uhr wirds für mich eben schwierig Zeit zu finden, aber auch nicht unmöglich, von daher habe ich bis jetzt auch nichts gegen eine Benutzerversammlung ab 18:30 oder 19 Uhr. MfG RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:12, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::::Ich persönlich habe alle tage um 18-19:00 nichts vor. Für mich wäre diese Zeit kein Problem. --Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:28, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Dann würde ich einfach mal Samstag, den 21.09.2013 um 18:30 Uhr vorschlagen. Wenn jemand wirklich gar nicht kann, dann möge er an dieser Stelle bitte Bescheid geben. Ansonsten würde ich diesen Termin festlegen, wenn ihr anderen Nutzer diesen ebenfalls zeitlich einordnen könnt. Ich warte auf Rückmeldungen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:09, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Hier ist auch schon die Rückmeldung! :D Ich schließe mich dem einfach an. Ich werde versuchen mir um diese Uhrzeit frei zu nehmen, damit ich lange genug bleiben kann. Steht der Vorschlag mit zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Tagen eigentlich noch? Ich würde nämlich vorschlagen das nur zu machen, wenn wir an einem Abend nicht mehr durchkommen mit den Themen. Gruß RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 14:34, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Für mich geht's auch in Ordnung. Können wir aber zur Sicherheit für die Benutzer, die nicht kommen können, auch noch den 22 dazu nehmen.--Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:42, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Die komplette GV an zwei Tagen zu halten, finde ich eigentlich ein bisschen sinnlos – vorausgesetzt natürlich, wir kommen mit dem Themen durch. Wenn wir durchkommen, würde ich vorschlagen, dass die nicht anwesenden Benutzer an den nächsten Tagen einfach von uns über den Verlauf informiert werden, und wenn wir es nicht schaffen sollten – was ich bezweifle – können wir ja den nächsten Tag dazunehmen. Selbe Uhrzeit, würde ich vorschlagen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:47, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Warte! RC zeichnet doch das geschriebene auf. Das können wir dann einfach ins JP kopieren und die, die die (drei die, höhö) Versammlung verpasst haben können dann alles nachlesen und sich (wenn sie wollen) beschweren Datei:;-).gif --Skyguy (Commkanal) 14:57, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Jo --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 09:18, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Bin ebenfalls einverstanden mit Samstag 21. September 2013 um 18:30 Uhr. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 09:22, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich trage das jetzt einfach mal ein, soweit niemand was dagegen hat (sieht ja auch nicht wirklich so aus). Wenn doch machts einfach rückgangig. MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 09:27, 15. Sep. 2013 (UTC) TOR-Kanon Hallo Benutzer und Benutzerinnen. Das Mehr-Spieler online Game - The Old Republic müsste jedem bekannt sein. Zur Zeit sind einige Benutzer der Jedipedia beim erstellen von TOR-Artikeln auf ein Problem gestoßen. Da man bei Klassen, NPC's und anderwertigen Dingen seine Taten durch hell, dunkel und neutral entscheiden kann, muss die Story in Artikeln immer nach Kanon geschrieben werden. Leider ist uns bei The Old Republic der Kanon nicht bekannt, deswegen muss man in Artikeln die Entscheidungen umschreiben, damit diese neutral bleiben. Oft ist dies nicht so leicht und bringt einige Probleme mit sich. Deshalb schlage ich vor den Kanon bei TOR-Artikeln vorzeitig eigens festzulegen. Ich würde vorschlagen, es so, wie unsere englischen Kollegen aus der Wookieepedia zu machen, indem man die Seite auf der der Spieler spielt (Imperium oder Republik) als Kanon verwendet. Damit Missverständnisse umgangen werden, müssen die anderen alternativen Wege in einem HdK-Abschnitt erklärt werden. Ich bitte um eine Rückmeldung und würde mich freuen, wenn dieses Thema teil der Benutzerversammlung wird. MfG -- Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 19:21, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Die Wook hat für Gameplay-Alternativen sogar eine spezielle Artikelvorlage, in der darauf hingewiesen wird, dass es mehrere Möglichkeiten und keinen eindeutigen Kanon gibt. Siehe zum Beispiel hier: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Unidentified_Havoc_Squad_commander Man beachte die Vorlage mit der Überschrift "This article has gameplay-based alternatives." :Eine solche Vorlage wäre hier meiner Meinung nach auf jeden Fall nicht verkehrt. Schönen Gruß AWingpilot Pilotenkanal 19:36, 9. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich finde die Idee mit der Vorlage auch ganz gut. Man könnte die Vorlage an den Anfang des Artikels einfügen und den neutralen Teil – so gut es geht – in die Biographie einfügen, während man den hellen und den dunklen Teil entweder in einem Extraabschnitt der Biographie oder im HdK-Teil erläutert. Das hier ist ja eine verhältnismäßig kleine Diskussion – wenn sich da hier klärt, ist's gut, ansonsten setze ich es mit auf die Liste. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:26, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::Damit ist das doch nicht geklärt! Ich wollte eigentlich einen Kanon vorzeitig festlegen, damit man das neutrale Schreiben umgeht. Mir scheint es, dass ihr meinen Vorschlag einfach umgangen habt. Ich bitte wiedermals um eine Rückmeldung! --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 12:48, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::Das neutrale Schreiben kannst du nicht umgehen, da du schließlich die Biographie brauchst – schreiben sollte man sowieso alle drei Teile, es ist nur die Frage, in welcher Form. Und dafür unterstütze ich den Vorschlag mit der Vorlage, ähnlich einer Vorlage:Unkanonisch. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:44, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::::Wenn ich - als Nicht-Spieler - Solorion richtig verstehe, meint er Folgendes: Je nach Anfangsentscheidung des Spielers (Imperium oder Republik, helle oder dunkle Seite) gibt es bei TOR möglicherweise nicht nur einen Kanon, sondern zwei mögliche "Kanones", die beide gleichwertig sein dürften. Über die Spiel-Engine weiß ich nichts Genaues, aber es dürfte sich dann auch um zwei völlig unterschiedliche Spielverläufe mit anderen Charakteren, Planeten usw. handeln. Bei Biographien ist das weniger problematisch, solange die Charaktere nur in einem einzigen Handlungsstrang auftauchen; bei Planeten, Artefakten usw. kann das aber im Spiel zu unterschiedlichen Wirkungen führen, je nachdem, für welche Seite der Spieler sich entschieden hat. Solorions Vorschlag läuft darauf hinaus, dann eine dieser beiden Möglichkeiten als kanonisch zu werten und die andere Möglichkeit als alternativ. Habe ich das soweit richtig dargestellt? --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 16:23, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::::Geeee- nau! --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 20:02, 10. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Aha! Gut, jetzt habe ich's auch verstanden. Dann müsste nur noch geklärt werden, welcher Teil als kanonisch gewertet wird, und das ist ja eigentlich vollkommen egal, oder? Wieso nicht einfach die helle Seite? MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:27, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Ich würde vorschlagen auf der Seite aufder man spielt ist kanonisch, da das dann auch die meisten Spieler nehmen. Was haltet ihr davon? --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 16:33, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Ich spiele TOR nicht, deshalb: Ich denke, man muss sich die Seite selbst aussuchen. Oder ist das so, dass man auf einer startet, die aber hinterher ändern kann? Corran (Diskussion) 16:36, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Ich erinnere daran, dass wir hier einen neutralen Standpunkt einnehmen wollen und deshalb dann wohl beide Seiten gleichwertig darstellen müssen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:00, 11. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Grundsätzlich verändert sich die Geschichte des Spiels und der einzelnen Quests durch die dunkle-Seite-helle-Seite-Entscheidung wenn überhaupt nur geringfügig. Für das große Ganze ist das also unerheblich. Allerdings kann es durch eben diese Entscheidung passieren, dass eine Figur (NPC) im Spiel stirbt oder nicht. Ich habe das Problem auch beim Erstellen des Der Jedi-Gefangene-Artikel gehabt und habe mich für die helle-Seite entschieden. Ich denke, dass man alle Quests und Artikel etc. die man als republikanischer Spieler macht grundsätzlich mit der hellen Entscheidung schreiben sollte und sith-imperiale Artikel mit der dunklen Entscheidung. Da es meines Wissens keine wirklichen Überlappungspunkte der unterschiedlichen Storylines gibt, sollte es hierbei kein Problem geben. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:31, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mich nicht beachten, ich putze hier nur mal die Fenster... Spaß beiseite, ich stimme HjHunter völlig zu. Sonst hat das ganze nämlich überhaupt kein System mehr und alles kommt durcheinander, nicht wahr?... Ups, das da vergessen: Liz 14:40, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) So hätte ich das auch gemacht. Also ist das nun besprochene Sache oder braucht man dazu eine Abstimmung? Wenn eine Abstimmung wegfällt, dann würde ich gerne ein paar Fehler beheben. Zwei Dinge wären da jetzt noch: Benötigen wir eine ähnliche Erklärungsseite wie die Wook, oder nur einen HdK-Abschnitt und wer würde die oben besagte Vorlage erstellen. Ich kenne mich damit nicht aus, also würde ich jede Hilfe begrüßen :) MfG --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 18:41, 12. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ich denke, dass ein kleiner Satz im HdK-Abschnitt vollkommen ausreicht. So eine Vorlage muss nicht unbedingt sein. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:21, 13. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Nachtrag zu diesem Thema: Wenn eine Geschichte (Flashpoint oder Operation) von beiden Seiten gespielt werden kann, dann bin ich mir nicht mehr ganz so sicher, was man da machen sollte. Bei der Geschichte Der Jedi-Gefangene hatte keine Auswirkungen, da diese Flashpoints ausschliesslich von Republik-Spielern gespielt werden kann. Aber was mit all den anderen? Falls es in absehbarer Zeit zu diesen FPs Artikel gibt, sollten wir uns auf eine Möglichkeit einigen oder einen Kompromiss in betracht ziehen. Gerade was Personen mit dunklem Ende (meist der Tod) ist zu beachten, dass, wenn man auch einen Artikel über diese Person schreibt, dann kann man einige wichtige Daten nicht mit einbringen. Eine Möglichkeit wäre beide Alternativen quasi in einer zwei spaltigen Tabelle gegenüber zu stellen, wofür man auch relativ unkompliziert eine Vorlage erstellen könnte, oder einfach "...über sein/ihr weiteres Schichsal ist nichts beaknnt..." schreiben und dann in einer Fußnote oder anderer Anmerkung die Licht/dunkel-Entscheidung vermerken. Was sagt ihr? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 17:56, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::"...Über sein/ihr weiteres Schicksal ist nichts bekannt..." finde ich doof. Da finde ich die Tabelle ansehnlicher und auch nützlicher. Die Tabelle bietet die Möglichkeit, die Biographie vollständig zu verfassen. Diese Möglichkeit hat man mit einer Fußnote nicht, sofern ich Hunters Vorschlag richtig verstanden habe. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:00, 8. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Artikel der Woche Vor einiger Zeit wurde die Aktualisierung des Artikels der Woche eingestellt. Nachdem nun aber viele neue und aktive Benutzer hinzugekomen sind, wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll, diesen Bereich wieder zu pflegen. Voraussetzung ist allerdings, dass sich Leute bereitfinden, die Pflege der Vorlage und der Liste zu übernehmen. Das Vorschlagssystem sollte genauso wie beim Artikel des Monats gehandhabt werden, also Aufstellung, falls kein Einspruch, dann Veröffentlichung. Ferner könnte man überlegen, neben lesenswerten auch Artikel mit dem Prädikat "Handwerklich guter Artkel" zur Aufstellung als AdW zuzulassen. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 17:34, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Super Idee! Ich würde mich dazu bereitstellen, die Aufstellung zu übenehmen, falls sich noch andere benutzer finden. --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 17:54, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich bin dafür. Wenn niemand was dagegen hat, brauchen wir das ja eigentlich nicht auf der GV besprechen – vielleicht klärt sich das ja schon hier. Die Idee finde ich allerdings gut, und dieses Thema könnten wir in während der GV im Rahmen der Portalseitenbesprechung ansprechen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:56, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::Ps.: @Solorion: Was meinst du mit Aufstellung? Alle Benutzer der Jedipedia dürfen AdW aufstellen, oder habe ich deine Aussage (Ja, vermutlich ;-)) falsch verstanden? :::Ich habe da mal eine Frage: Wie werden eigentlich die Artikel der/des Woche/Monats ausgewählt? Geht das nach dem Zufallsprinzip? --Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:53, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::@Skyguy: Das ist mehr oder weniger eine Frage des persönlichen Geschmacks, nämlich derjenigen, die aufstellen. Die Regeln sind ziemlich einfach: Der Artikel muss 1. die erforderliche Auszeichnung besitzen und darf 2. nicht schon als AdM / AdW veröffentlicht sein. That's all. ::::@Corran: Es ist, denke ich, noch meine Anregung zu klären, ob auch HgA aufgestellt werden können. Das kann in der BV oder auf der Vorschläge-Seite geschehen, jedoch sollte m.E. eine Abstimmung der Benutzerschaft darüber stattfinden, da es sich um eine Regeländerung handelt. Zu deinem PS: Ich denke, dass Solorion das Eintragen in die Vorlage meinte. --Flusswelt (Diskussion) 19:06, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::::@Cörn: Ich meinte die AdW-Diktatur ;-) --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 19:23, 16. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::::@Solorion: Kannst du jetzt bitte sagen, was du meinst, Solorion? Das wäre echt nett. Denn aufgestellt werden die Artikel von jedem JP-Nutzer, nicht nur von dir. ::::::@Fluss: Dann setze ich das einfach mal auf die GV – wenn die sowieso geplant ist, brauchen wir ja keinen Vorschlag zu beginnen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:14, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :::::::Ich denke, dass Solorion damit meint, dass es vielleicht (!) unbewusst oder auch bewusst zu einer Präferenz eigener Artikel oder aus der Sicht des jeweiligen Bearbeiters guten Artikeln kommt, die dann vielleicht von anderen nicht unbedingt präferiert worden wären. Ich sehe hier allerdings nicht unbedingt großen Handlungsbedarf. Denn jeder Meister oder Ritter kann und sollte diese Seite bearbeiten, sofern die wöchentliche/monatliche Aktualisierung ansteht. Wer zuerst kommt, malt zuerst... Eine gewisse Neutralität muss allerdings von allen Bearbeitern dieser Seite eingehalten werden. Ich denke, dass kann und sollte man von jedem erwarten, auch wenn die Auswahl der Artikel aufgrund der Auszeichnung eingeschränkt ist! Ob es allerdings zu einer erneuten Einführung des Artikels der Woche kommen muss/sollte, halte ich für fragwürdig, da wir eine regelmäßige Aktualisierung des Wusstest du, dass... und der neu ausgezeichneten Artikel vornehmen. Wenn sich allerdings jemand dafür bereit erklärt, dies regelmäßig und neutral zu aktualisieren, dann soll dies meinetwegen geschehen... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:29, 17. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Genau so meinte ich das, danke Hunter :) --'Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai' 12:50, 19. Sep. 2013 (UTC)